


No Doubt About It

by withyouandmeitsdifferent



Series: Certainty [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyouandmeitsdifferent/pseuds/withyouandmeitsdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Sam and Blaine really are dating, nobody is buying the romantic!blam they're selling.<br/>5 times someone doubts the integrity of Blaine and Sam's budding romance<br/>+1 time someone has no doubts about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Doubt About It

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to 'No Mistake'

  
1.

Ironically, now that Blaine and Sam actually are dating nobody believes it.

Tina laughs in Blaine’s face when he tells her. “Sure, Blainey-days. Your bromance is epic, I know.”

Blaine sighs, he should have known Tina wouldn't take him seriously. “Take the 'b' out of that statement and it’ll be accurate, Tay-tay.”

She looks at him strangely for a minute. “C’mon on, Blaine. I'm not going to fall for one of your and Sam’s silly pranks.”

"Tina—"

"Out of every New Direction, like, ever Sam is the least gay by far," Tina interrupts.

Blaine rolls his eyes at her because Sam actually believes Justin Bieber is a rock & roll badass, so her comment is grossly inaccurate. “Fine, Tina. You can laugh all you like but Sam is so my boyfriend now.”

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Tina," Blaine says and only just a little petulantly. "He is so times infinity."

"Sure, Blaine. Whatever you say," Tina says with zero sincerity. Under her breath she adds, "Is not times infinity plus one."

Whatever. It’s not like that’s even a real number.

Tina, as it turns out, is not the only who doesn’t take the news seriously. Blaine isn't too bothered though, he knows what’s his.

Sam and Blaine occupy the loveseat in the Anderson Family living room snuggled into each other as they watch The Hobbit. Blaine is using Sam’s chest as a pillow and Sam has one leg thrown across Blaine’s lap.

Best Movie Night Ever.

Blaine is just about to tell Sam so when Blaine's parents drift out of the kitchen laughing together. Blaine’s glad his parents are in a good mood because he is too and he’s practically bursting to tell them his relationship news.

"Dad, Mom," Blaine says, sitting up against Sam's solid side and grabbing his *boyfriend’s* hand, entwining their fingers just because he can actually do that now. "Sam and I are dating."

Blaine’s parents regard Sam and him on the loveseat. Through the thin fabric of Sam's henley, Blaine can feel Sam’s heart racing so he squeezes the blonde’s hand.

Blaine’s parents keep on staring.

Sam shifts nervously beside him on the sofa. Blaine’s parents just stand there gaping and Blaine can't stand it any longer. “Say something.”

Blaine’s father clears his throat.

"Oh?" he says. "Hm."

Blaine rolls his eyes. “That’s all you're going to say?”

"We're happy for you, honey, " Blaine’s mother adds. "It’s just a bit of a surprise."

"Aren't you straight?" Blaine’s father blurts in Sam's general direction.

Sam flushes bright red but calmly he says, “I’m not big on labels, sir. “

Blaine’s father at least has the decency to look embarrassed. He motions his hand vaguely at Sam’s person. “You just seem so…”

"So what, dad?" Blaine asks, knowing he probably doesn’t want to hear the answer. "So normal?"

Blaine’s dad won’t look him in the eye, confirming Blaine’s suspicions. He can’t believe his parents are being so rude. Tightening his grip on Sam’s hand, he stands up and pulls Sam with him.

"Well, me and my ‘normal’ boyfriend are going to go now and have a ‘normal’ date together, like ‘normal’ teenagers do," Blaine says darkly. Sam slips an arm around his waist and Blaine is so grateful for his steady, grounding presence he almost cries. "Don’t wait up."

Later that evening, when Blaine comes home, he finds they haven’t.

Blaine would prefer to not tell Kurt about his new relationship status with Sam but Blaine made a promise to Burt Hummel.

Steeling himself, he places the Skype call.

Kurt answers after a beat, his familiar and meticulously groomed features come into the frame.

Blaine swallows hard, courage, he thinks plastering on a confident show smile. “Kurt, hi.”

Kurt smiles back. “Hi, yourself.”

Blaine can do this. He can. “Kurt, there’s something I need to tell you.”

"What is it? Everything okay?"

Blaine can’t do this. “Uhm.”

"Blaine," Kurt encourages. "What is it?"

"Well, it’s. Me and Sam," Blaine says and he has to stop to take a breath and focus on not hyperventilating. "MeandSamaredating."

Kurt looks amused. He raises one perfect eyebrow. “What, Blaine? Slow down, you and Sam what?”

Blaine closes his eyes. “Sam and I are dating.”

When a moment passes in silence, Blaine opens his eyes. The call is still connected, Kurt remains in the little window on Blaine’s laptop, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Kurt?"

Kurt begins to smile. “What, you mean each other? Dating each other?”

"Yes," Blaine says preparing himself for whatever barbs Kurt is going to stick him with.

But the hostility isn’t fourth coming, instead, Kurt laughs, it’s not a bitter laugh either, but a true omg-that’s-hilarious laugh.

Not exactly the reaction Blaine had been expecting.

"Uhm," Blaine says. "Kurt?"

When Kurt finally manages to control his mirth and catch his breath, he says, “Seriously, Blaine? That’s the best you can do?”

Blaine feels a rise of irritation burning up his spine. What’s that supposed to mean? Sam is awesome. “Uh, what Kurt?”

"If you’re trying to make me jealous, you could at least pretend to be dating someone who is actually gay," Kurt says.

Wait.

What?

"Kurt, I’m being serious," Blaine says. "Sam is my real boyfriend."

Kurt laughs some more. “Okay, Blaine. Whatever you say. I have to run, but give Sam a kiss for me.”

"Kurt—"

But Kurt’s already gone. Sighing, Blaine plants his face on his desk.

 

 

 


End file.
